The Rise
by Jayson Shepard
Summary: Shepard finds himself in the midst of an upcoming tragedy that grips the fate of the galaxy. An alternate to the actual storyline to the game. Recommended that you play the game before you read to understand better. This is my first so dont judge harshly.
1. Distress Call

The Rise

By: Jayson Shepard

Chapter 1: Distress Call

Daytime nears its end on a calm and peaceful autumn on the Citadel. The year is 2183, a year that will be remembered historically for many years to come. The citadel is the center for many species of all reaches of the galaxy. But none of these species are ready for the upcoming turmoil.

Commander Shepard wipes his brow as sweat runs down his forehead. That same forehead holds the only thing that makes him not want to look in the mirror anymore. What is left is a scar from a bullet that should have killed him on the Battle of Elysium, but instead grazed his forehead and took someone else. Any time he looks in the mirror his memories of ships and gunfire raining down from the sky. The utter confusion as civilians, friends, and soldiers were cut down around him by ruthless self-sacrificing pirates. Amid the gunfire and death, Shepard rounded up surviving soldiers and led them in Blitzkrieg attacks eventually exterminating anyone stupid enough to face him. Since this, Shepard has gotten unwanted attention from the media gotten him to where he is today in the military.

"All I ask is for you to open up your eyes, and listen to reason. The message is clearly an act of impending war," Shepard argues to the Citadel Council.

"Our eyes our open to the fact that during this brief video this alien species we are now calling the Lithinites brags about their "advanced" weapons, armor, and mass army," The Asari Council member Contradicts.

This new race called the Lithinites is a race of apparently humanoid proportions. The only obvious difference between them and humans are the fact that they have no noses, just two small holes with which they breathe. They called their home planet Spacter II. They were even nice enough to send us detailed reports on the planet. The Pressure is .5 of Earth; the atmosphere contains Xenon, Nitrogen, and trace amounts of Oxygen. Their planet orbits a Tri-Star system meaning a pair of smaller stars orbit each other while they orbit the larger star.

"It is obvious that they are attempting to try to scare us into submission and make us bow to their will." Shepard says to the entire council. "And if we refuse they want treat us like a mother treats a disobeying child, they will point guns to our head when we least expect it, when we choose to trust them!"

"Commander, this council will not immediately attack a new possible friend to us. This is not going to be another First Contact war. The council rules, since you obviously have no real evidence of any danger the Lithinites hold, that we will send ambassadors to Spacter immediately with open arms and not open fire. This session is now dismissed."

As she bangs the gavel, all hope of saving lives of the planets that the Lithinites will take first and hold hostage until we place them in power, is lost.


	2. Contact

The Rise

The Rise 

By Jayson Shepard

Chapter 2: Contact

Edit: I've finally got into the groove of writing and realized how much longer this chapter needs to be. I've added more substance, but its still the same deal. Enjoy!

The Ambassadors were two politicians. Both of them were Asari (Shepard tried to get at least one human, but the council denied his request). They were currently being briefed when Shepard walked into the Council meeting. 

"Don't be an idiot, at least arm yourself. You can't just expect them to be friendly off the bat." Shepard held out his rifle, with a stern look and a heavy grip. The Ambassador, Ambassador Udina, looked at the rifle as if it was a deadly snake that would kill instantly. At least he's right about one thing. 

"I'm a politician, not a grunt with no morals," Udina said in a mocking conviction. Udina only new Shepard by name and already thinks he's an animal. The only thing Shepard hates about Politicians is the fact they have no common sense. 

"Fine, if you want to die, I'm not gonna stop you. Just don't expect me to come to your funeral." After this statement, Shepard gave one final menacing look to the council, and strode off to the door.

As Shepard exited, he saw Captain Anderson approaching him. Shepard stopped to greet him, but Anderson just said one thing under his breath, "You know how careless these politicians are, they just leave their ship lying around unguarded." After this, Captain Anderson greeted Shepard while shaking his hand. A few unimportant words of the weather passed between them, and Captain Anderson walked to the Council Chambers. Shepard stood their watching Anderson walk away while trying to think about Anderson's meaning. After a few moments, Shepard understood what Anderson went, and walked quickly to the hangar. No telling how long that briefing will be.

"Yes damn you, I want to know where I ship is, or I'll have you sent out the nearest airlock." Udina commandingly stated while holding the unfortunate who happened to be on duty. The officer stuttered a little with heavy sighs and a sweaty brow. 

"Look sir, all I know is your ship left five minutes ago."

"Well who the hell was ON IT?" Udina interrogated with a slam against the wall. The second ambassador was trying to separate them when another spoke up. 

"It's Shepard, I saw him get on the ship. I would have disregarded this, but I remember that his ship is the Normandy. I just figured that…" 

"What did you "figure" you skinny shit. Don't think from now on because you're not good at it," Udina spat at the officer with ferocity. 

"Sir, I'm not gonna take any more of your crap, now if you don't take a chill pill, I'll make you take a long walk off a tall mountain." The Officer said this with nervousness that negated his firmness. Udina looked at him with a "do you know whom your talking to" look and dismissed the argument. 

"I don't have to waste my time with trash, good luck explaining this to the council. See you making my food at the restaurant you'll be working at after this."

Udina relaxed his grip, checked his collar, and walked out of the room like a stuck up prep. Nose high and friend amount low.

"What do you mean "Gone"?" the Turian council member demand. "Who is responsible for this?" 

"That hot shot Shepard." Udina realized this makes him look like an innocent victim, and makes Shepard look like a common thief. 

"Shepard…Damnit, we should have had him watched for anything suspicious."

"Don't blame yourself, he's a hard to read man. I can't tell what he's thinking about doing half the time."

After short deliberation (Which mostly consisted of chipping away at Shepard's credibility), the council decreed that upon return, Shepard would be placed under arrest for stealing government property. 

After the ruling Udina walked out with glee in his thoughts and one comment on Shepard's situation. He's pissing off the wrong people for the wrong reasons. Udina decided to get a drink at the local bar, and relax while Shepard did all the work for him. 'That's the way it should be. Politicians declare war, and younger people fight them,' Udina though while toasting himself on a job well done.

Shepard knew that eventually, they will notice that their ship is gone. No matter how small it is. As Shepard neared the planet, an incoming message came in. 'Probably the council wanting to know what the hell I was think blah blah blah.' Shepard decided he needed to check anyways, so he accepted the message and a hollow voice came on. 

"You are entering Lithinites territory. Please state your name, and business or you will be shot don immediately."

"I am Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy. I have come to speak to your leader about the message he sent to us."

A few seconds passed by, then the voice answered back. "You are cleared for landing, please follow the coordinates being sent to you now."

Shepard landed at the designated spot. 'They don't sound that bad, maybe they are for real.' As he exited the ship all guns were pointed at him following a hard cold-cock to the face. 


	3. Missing In Action

The Rise

By Jayson Shepard

Chapter 3: Missing In Action

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I DON'T KNO-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRGGGGGG," Shepard screams yearn fully for the pain to stop as the Gun is used in the same way Babe Ruth hits a Home Run. Blood and sweat drip from his battered and swollen face as he slowly raises head to face his attacker.

Qui-Noxa was a "man" of good genes. His broad shoulders and high cheekbones make him look a giant. Qui-Noxa was born on a small town just north of the megatropolis of Spacter II. His home, which he inherited from his parents, just like his power, sits on the base of a tall mountain. It's a 3-story mammoth of a castle with large wall's and heavy fortifications of turrets on every corner. In his back yard rests a hulking AA gun, which could shoot a planet out of the sky.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, and if you don't give me a satisfactory answer, you might not live to tell the truth!" Qui-Noxa sneered into his face as he spat viciously into it. "What is the Citadel's true power?" Qui-Noxa queried as he shoved his gun into Shepard's face. The gun already had blood dripping down the end of the barrel from all the homeruns he hit on his face.

"I swear to God I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Just don't kill me, please, as far as I know the Citadel is just a space station," Shepard stuttered trying to keep from screaming. He knew just knew that his skull was fractured…. and soon, maybe it might have a bullet through it too.

Qui-Noxa stared at him through piercing red eyes; by god, those eyes weren't of this world. Yet, Shepard felt a want to be with those eyes. They had a sinister… yet enthralling appeal to them. A few moments passed which felt like forever. He felt himself leaving his body and going to another realm of pain. Qui-Noxa lowered his gun as if he believed Shepard. Without feeling, regret, or care; he shot Shepard in the right foot just above the middle of his big toe. Shepard screamed, twisted, and tried to break the ropes holding him tied to the ceiling as the pain soared up his leg through his spine and out his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHH You bastard, I'll KILL you!" Shepard declared in language and hate he never felt before. As he kicked and twisted, he could feel is toe hanging on a thread shaking with such pain that felt as bad as being dropped a thousand feet just to land badly on that one toe. Every attempt the Shepard made to move just made him scream louder.

Throughout this whole ordeal, Qui-Noxa just stared out him with a passive glassy stare. Shepard might've seen a hint of humor… maybe even remorse. Maybe he felt sorry for him; Shepard didn't get long enough to tell because a gun came crashing into his face knocking him unconscious. Even in his unconsciousness, Shepard still felt the mind numbing pain that bit at his nearly severed toe and torn face. For the next few hours, Shepard is oblivious to the unfolding events occurring around him and on the citadel.

Back in the citadel tower, there are chaotic sights of people yelling for war and people yelling for time to consider their options. "For God's sake just send a patrol to check on him to make sure he isn't dead," Captain Anderson pleads to the council. Its been 24 hours since the ambassador left, and many people are getting nervous, namely the people who want to wait are running out of excuses.

"Captain, while I respect your concern for ambassador Udina, your lack of patience is unacceptable. For all we know the place is so nice that he decided to stay for a while." The Turian council member said with mild sarcasm hidden under discontent.

"I think-," he was broke off suddenly by Kaidan rushing into the chambers breathing heavily.

"Captain, we got a problem. We can't find Shepard." Kaidan said with a look of dread implanted on his face. He never saw Kaidan that worried and fearful ever.


	4. Rescue Me

The Rise

By Jayson Shepard

Chapter 4: Rescue Me

Shepard awoke to the aroma of defecation and a thick musty odor mixed with the smell of just bad hygiene. He opened his eyes to find him face to face with the most beautiful woman ever imaginable. She couldn't be any older than 22. Fair in strength and build; but not very tall, maybe 5'8 or 5'9 in size. Beautiful chestnut golden brown hair with a hint of blonde highlights neatly combed. It was love at first sight, even though Shepard never believed in that sort of thing; but he's never seen a woman like this before.

She rushed over to his side with a damp cloth she ripped form her shirt. She slowly, and sensually, rubbed his forehead with that ice-cold cloth. "Where the hell am I?" Shepard inferred while holding his hand to his side. He knew a rib was broken; he was lucky it didn't puncture a lung. If you could actually call his present situation lucky at all.

"Gutrod sir!" This mysterious yet sexy woman said with a quick salute. Shepard realized this was a military woman in front of her. Shepard also realized, with an embarrassed and guilty feeling, he was horny. God knows he hasn't been with a woman for a while since he's been in the military but now is not the right time to want to get jiggy with it. He hoped that she didn't notice him staring a little. He snapped himself ut of his trance she set him in by her curvy figure and just slightly tan face.

"What's your name?" Shepard said listening intently for her next words. He saw she was taken aback by the fact he was high ranking but informal about it.

She lowered her salute and stated, "April, Sir." The sun was rising (or maybe setting, but I think rising) and the light was shining through the very small window on the end of the cell casting a stunning ray of light on part of her separated by, their appropriate counterparts, the shadows. Shepard remembered something he read which was sort of like fortune cookie shit. "There is a light in dark in everyone. The question is what is obvious by your light and hidden by your darkness."

"There's no need to say sir April. Formality doesn't really matter in this kind of situation. Tell me something, why are you here?" Shepard questioned with his slight but still noticeable drawl that changed situation to situation. (Sich-e-ay-shun)

"I was sent to find you Commander Shepard. Five others, and me, but we were ambushed when we landed. We fought but it was no use." She shuddered a little. "They…they died right in front of me because they remembered to bring their guns with them, and I forgot. They took me prisoner and interrogated me. Apparently not as bad as you though." She chuckled a little and took the cloth off Shepard's forehead. "Maybe he took it easy on me because im a woman," she said sarcastically. "Is your foot alright though its wrapped in gauze but there is an awful lot of blood on it."

Shepard looked at his foot and realized he couldn't feel his big toe. He slowly unwrapped it, since it needed changing anyway. He realized when he took it of he was left with nine toes now. Apparently, after Qui-Noxa shot Shepard, it left so badly damaged they amputated. A thought suddenly came to him, what if he can't walk because of the pain. This lessens his chance of escape, let alone going to take a shit.

"Oh my god, I can't believe what they did to you," she said with authentic concern. "The worst they did was slap me…. And threatened to put me in a cell with guy that's "lonely"," she stated while looking afraid for a second, but then the fear passed. She probably thought that he wasn't like that. 'Well she's slightly wrong there,' he thought to himself while catching himself being captured by her ravishing physique. "Anything else hurt Shepard?"

"My ribs hurt like a bitch. I don't think I'm gonna be in a marathon anytime soon." Shepard said with humorous intentions.

She then laughed which was like the soft melodic music of the heavens coupled with a beautiful scenic view of a calm beach with a setting sun. Then the thought of getting revenge crossed his mind, sweet revenge, but he couldn't let that be his first priority. However, if Shepard sees the opportunity he'll take it. First, he has to escape. He examined his surroundings and saw that the room was like a sewer. Cement walls cracked everywhere, metal bars between them and the hallway, and a small opening barely big enough for maybe a book.

"I need to get out and warn the council. I think these Lithinites are going to attack the Citadel," Shepard said praying that she knew a way out.

"Well, I was able to sneak a file past the guards. My nail file, they didn't even notice it in my bra. She then unbuttoned her shirt halfway down and slid the file out. As luck would have it, the file was metal. "The only problem," she remorsefully added, " they always check the bars on the door to see if they are broken."

"Well, what about the window bars," Shepard hopefully retorted. He took a glance at it; he might be able to fit. She definitely could but he… would be difficult.

"On the other side of that window is a 1 mile drop to the ocean," she added with a quick sorry and looked down. Shepard thought for a long time about this problem. 'There's no way out, im gonna die in this shit-hole. DAMNIT ALL TO HELL!' Then Shepard got an idea, but it was very risky and would need a lot of speed and precision. There is hope yet for them.


	5. The Escape

The Rise

The Rise

By Jayson Shepard

Chapter 5: The Escape

"Not really, could you explain it again?" April queried in confused tone. She slightly tilted her head to the left like a dog does when you talk to it. Except for the dogs on Gargan, they talk back. Of course, they also are taller than most dogs since when they stand on their hind legs, they are seven feet tall. 

"Okay, for the third time: you distract the guard and steal his radio. I'll be using the file on the window to cut the bars off, so we can make our escape. We'll have to get my radio back to tell my pilot, Joker, to pick us up." Shepard explained as slowly and plainly as he could. There was only one problem and he hoped she didn't know. How is she going to distract the guard?

"How am I going to distract the guard Shepard?" She asked in a sweet voice. 'Damnit,' Shepard thought, ' What the hell, can she read my mind?' Immediately after that thought, Shepard noticed she smiled slightly. Shepard hoped that's all she knew, telepathically or not.

"You're gonna have to improvise with what you got." Shepard responded with deep concern for the fact of, if she could figure something out. Of course, there is always the delicate "female touch." Sweet-talk him into a dazed abyss as he unknowingly has his world knocked into darkness. Shepard thought in his own world as she puzzled herself. 'Act like the fact of big strong pussies who lock us up makes her randy. If anything they should stick with open-bars not closed shut throw away the key bars.' Shepard chuckled at that homonym, and decided might as well save creative thinking for odd jobs…like chiseling rock for hours.

All through the night, Shepard stayed awake slowly, and quietly, chipping away at the bars. As he did this, he watched April sleep soundly peaceful dreams. The slow rising and falling of her chest, her lips slightly opened with each exhale. Shepard hoped in his mind that he might, after some time and patience; he could be able to watch her sleep for the rest of his days. He thought that she was one of those women that as they age, your love for them grows with each day. One of those women that age like fine wine. Shepard then saw the flaw in that, because after a long time… wine becomes vinegar. That thought made Shepard start bursting out laughing… a thing he doesn't do often. He tried to stop, but it was just too hilarious. He noticed her stir in her sleep, Shepard covered his mouth, but it was in vain. She awoke with a yawn and looked at Shepard. She offered him a hollow smile of a person on the edge of passing out from weariness. In Shepard's thoughts, he was view that that was the prettiest smile ever made.

"How long have you been up doing that?" She asked nicely. She then added, "You do it very quietly." When Shepard was a kid, him and his friends would always wait for the right moment in conversations to say four words. 'That's what she said.' Shepard thought that woman they always referred to was a real whore from all the times they said that. For example, somebody might accidentally say something like 'It's so hard.' Somebody else in the group might catch it and say 'That's what she said.' Many fun times from that entire sarcastic quote, they had.

Shepard smiled and replied, "Thanks, I've tried to so you could sleep, but I guess that didn't work. You should try to get some sleep, you look like your taking triple shifts on the front-lines." Shepard decided not to tell her the vinegar joke he made up. Shepard always liked the taste of vinegar… the tangy spicy bitter, but good taste…goes great with salt on potato chips. Shepard's always had a problem with having too much salt; his doctor said one time that he should cut down; otherwise, he could have high blood pressure. If he keeps this up, he won't be much more dried out than preserved meat.

She nodded and lowered herself to her pillow. Almost immediately, she was out. Shepard went back to sawing away at the metal bars like person cutting down a tree. Not many trees left on Earth now since its now pretty much one gigantic city. If you are still living on Earth, it's normal if there's not enough room to even step out of your house. Let alone take a cruise around town. Shepard was only on Earth once to visit his uncle who wanted to meet him for one final moment.

Shepard's Uncle was 5 years younger than Shepard's dad, Robert Shepard, was. The only thing problem is Uncle Chris had a different mother so his last name was Mills. Chris Mills is now buried in Arlington for his service in the Marines.

His uncle was in his late 40's when Shepard visited. As Shepard walked up the lawn to Uncle Chris's house, he heard gunfire. A man was thrown through the second floor window and landed on Chris's Hovercraft. He slowly rolled off the car while muttering, "Son of a bitch broke my legs…Jayson…Is that You?" 

"What the hell is going on?" Shepard yelled in his face as men were shouting from the top floor, "Johnny get the torch and some gasoline. Go on, check on the old Bastard, make sure he's alive for more." Chris looked confused then terrified as the sound of men shouting grew closer. He leaned towards Shepard and said, "It's the Pirates from Mindior. They have come for me because I know who their leader is." He was cut short by a pistol that shot him right between his Jugular and his chin.

Shepard reacted quickly pulling out his rifle and blasting four rounds into his gut. The other men came out quickly armed with shotguns. Shepard ducked behind Chris's car. Shepard blind fired to the left then ran to the right shooting behind him. He killed two with the blind fire and the other he got with a shot to the head. Shepard slowed down, and then radioed the Alliance about this, and the possibility of any more Pirates in the area. They never did catch anybody else, primarily because their key witness had his Adam's apple hanging by a thread out of his neck.

At around 6 'o clock, as the fresh dew seeped down into the grass, Shepard's efforts finally gave their just rewards as all the bars now had a millimeter slit separating them from freedom. Cool air massaged his haggard face as he collapsed in a heap on his bed. He quietly slid the file under his mattress tucked in the pocket where the sheet holds onto the mattress like a voracious lover.

As moments went by his sweet cavalry came. Darkness enveloped him.

Shepard awoke with a stretch and a look over of the room. April was nowhere in sight. He got up with a crack in his bones and an inspiring wave of pain all around. Shepard quickly limped to the cell door as he heard a woman crying amidst random smacks as a hand impacts a face. April was tossed to the wall opposite of Shepard's cell. April hit the wall with a dry thud, and tried to hold of her attacker to no avail. The attacker, a prison guard looked like a real tough guy. His weapon was strapped to his back and his sidearm holstered as he held April and grabbed wildly. This was no "copping a feel"; this was stealing a home run. She finally saw the opportunity to kick him, and kicked hard enough to break bones…if there were where she kicked. He screamed in agony, instinctively covered his groin, and hunched over. April raised her knee with a crack and splat to his face. Blood flew upward as he went backward. Shepard grabbed him and pulled back sharply to the door, slamming his head into the bar. Shepard propped his leg on the cell bar; and pulled back with all his love, hate, and strength. Shepard held his grip until the kicking and pulling stopped. Shepard unlocked his hands and the guard dropped to his knees falling to his sides with his neck lying in an awkward position. 

April slumped against the wall, sliding down while silently sobbing. April crawled across the floor after a few silent minutes, pulled out the guard sidearm and shot the guard 2 in the chest and one in the groin. She dropped the gun and reach for the card to unlock Shepard's door. After emptying out a couple dollars and some pictures, she found the card. April stood up, holding the card at her side, and proceeded to slide the card through the slot.

Through all of this, no matter how much Shepard wanted to, he really didn't know what to saw in this kind of situation. "Hey sorry you almost got raped" doesn't work. Shepard stood in awe of how well April took this, no how all women who go through that handle that. Just pick up the pieces and go on with your life watching your shoulder for some horny whacko with no woman to go home to. Shepard's head hung slightly bowed as in honor to womankind. The door slid open with creaks and groans, finally opening up to the world. Blood was congealing on the bullet wounds poking through the guard's body. Blood was running down between his legs across the ground in twists and whines almost like a wild river. 'Why 'ello old chum, come for a nice quiet sail down this dirty whore of a Mississippi.' Shepard walked up to April with the most comforting words he could leave her with, "He got what he deserved, and we get sprung. If anything, we owe him a beer for helping us out. Besides, this simplifies our plans tenfold. All we gotta do now is steal- I mean borrow a ship and hightail it outta Dodge." He placed his hand on her shoulder, because he didn't want to offend her. Especially after that. However, she disregarded this friendly gesture and wrapped her arms around him in a not too "unfriendly way". Shepard was appalled at first, but didn't want to question it, so he returned the favor with comforting arms. She cried in his shoulder very quietly. Shepard didn't want to drag this out so he patted her back and used his sleeve to wipe her tears away. 

Shepard rolled the guard on his back and took his rifle. Shepard leaned over and picked up the "smoking gun", and handed it to April. 

"Just follow my lead, and we'll back in time for the council to be pissed with me," Shepard ordered. April immediately stood behind him gun at the ready. Shepard could tell when his soldiers are nervous. The way they hold a gun, or the way their eyes look. You can tell many things about a person by their eyes. Nevertheless, if a person can lie with their eyes, they are usually lying to themselves too. Shepard always thought there was a thin line between respect and fear. However, that faint line is only broken by the acts, they committed. Nevertheless, many acts, good or bad, can earn you points on both sides of the argument. Respect is a crucial from the people pointing the guns at who you are. Fear is a definitive must from the person's face you have a gun sticking in.

Shepard also considered that life is too short to make strong bonds with allies. However, Shepard is no Philosopher and can care less about Philosophy. Either way, its best not too become friends with people who might be here one day, gone the next. Shepard especially didn't want his friends blood on his hands. Shepard already has enough blood there to wash off for years. 

He walked cautiously to the end of the hall, with April at his heels. The door at the end was a regular handle door with a square glass panel at the top. Shepard looked into the window and witnessed his, and everyone else's, damnation.


End file.
